ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Phineas and Ferb Universe
Phineas and Ferb Universe (フィニアスとファーブの世界 Finiasu to Fabu no Sekai) is the very first dimension ever existed. It is where the events of the DCOS Phineas and Ferb originally occured. It is also the main settings for the Extended PnF Universe Series (minus third TV show installment), the Future Heroes Series, Sunny's Heroic Misadventures and Gadget Agents. It is the housing of the Pn'F Symbol. History and Order of Events Ancient Times It existed as the very first dimension. Because of that,the Phineas and Ferb Universe is also refered to as the Main Dimension. Ever since the, other dimensions have began to appear. It is also supported by the Dimensional Walls created from pure energy known as ectoplasm to prevent it from mixing with other dimensions. One of the aspects of the universe is this universe's Earth. Over time,Earth had gone through Prehistoric Times, Medieval Times,ect. until the present day. Mid-2000s and Present Day As time pass by, there are humans born in post-ancient times, most notably during the mid-2000s like Katie, Milly, Phineas Flynn,ect.. During the mid summer 2008s, the two brothers named Phineas and Ferb built imposibble things like building rollercoasters, a beach in the backyard, a rocket,a portal to Mars, a robot dog, ect.In the middle of these summer adventures, Phineas and Ferb enter the 2nd Dimension and discovers Perry's identity as a secret agent. A summer year later, several new kids haved moved to Danville like a British girl named Emily Kinney,who later gained a pet named Kiki. EPnFUS Another year later, she discovers the existence of other dimensions and Kiki's secret,along with her friends. Though their memories are erased two times, they're eventually allowed to keep their memories during December 24th. Yet another summer year later, Emily gained the Dimensional Remote from Emily-2 and uses it to travel to other Dimensions,though several other characters inaverdetly uses it as well. Unbeknowst to them, Normbot Commander had planned to revive the Evil Alliance. After several incidents with villains like during de-throwing the Evil Dictator or the Children of Nightmare revival plan, the Evil Alliance's plan have started, only to be foiled by Melissa and the CMCs. Another summer year later, Katie was given the D-Remote by Emily who hoped that she would be better at using it than her. While using it to visit new dimensions alongside Milly and the CMCs as well as unlocking the Remote Abilities, they have also encountered to 2nd group of antagonist known as the New Horoscopes. Because of that, they formed a team/club. Many more characters like the Tamagotchis, Nemo, Zoey, ect.. During the third month, they discover the existence of the Ancient Relics and become collecting them in order to unlock the Legendary Treasure which holds the key to New Horoscopes' defeat. Eventually,they encounter the New Horoscope's supreme leader, whom Katie and Apple Bloom defeated. In another summer year, the Darkness Army,who had been responsible for the existence of the previous two antagonists, sends the FC Team to the Dimension Quartz, allowing themsleves to reconfigure the dimensions and reign supreme over them. By the time the team escaped the D Quartz, they had learn what happened and after a battle with Taurus Zodiarts' army, they managed to list the PnF Universe out of their teritory by destroying the Darkness Mountain.The team later travel to a long journey of saving the universe,leaving the PnF Universe on capable hands of Harmonitchi,Pinkie Dash and Nyxi. During the team's return to this dimension,they face off the Darkness Army's leader,Diaboromon.Katie,Milly and the CMCs managed to defeat him and the universe is slowly returning to normal. In yet another summer year, things are back to normal like before the Darkness Army's reign, though the team dealt with several remnants.They dealt with many problems like during the arrival of the Doctor, a visit from Apple Bloom who came from an alternate future and during Milly's sister's wedding. Towards the end of summer, they teamed-up with the M-Team, a group of heroes from another multiverse against evil forces for the last time. During the last weeks of summer, Katie considers to give her team an official retirement. In the midst of battle, Katie, Milly, the CMCs and Spiritchi and Friendtchi are transported to future through a wormhole (see FHS section to see the succeeding events);;; After returning from the future, she encounters a younger Selena. Other events The New CMC, namely Berry, Dasher and Caramel arrived in the Main Dimension. Selena and Wendy met and quickly become friends. The two met the New CMC. Selena and Berry instantly become rivals. Post-EPnFUS events Katie encounters her supposedly deceased older sister, who has been brainwashed. Unable to bring her back to her sense, she swears to bring her home one day. Before their retirement, they encounter Sunny from the future (see SHM and GA section);;After Sentotchi, who also came from the future rescued Sunny and bring her back to the future, the team tags along and once again team-up with the New FC Team (see SHM and GA section);;;They returned to the past afterwards. Between EPnFUS and FHS During the 4 years of summer, the team officially disbanded. Those who still fights evil are individual heroes (Katie for example). In the Lil' Sparks camp, Katie gave Selena another D-Remote. After having her first fight, Selena decides to form her version of the FC Team, namely the New Fireside Crusaders. Berry, Wendy, Dasher and Caramel are one of first recruits. Joining them are Moon, a tech genius and an alicorn, Melissa-2, a ninja from another dimension. Spiritchi and Friendtchi, who are once part of the original team, joins the new team as well. FHS SHM and GA Citizens Main Article: Katie,Milly,Phineas Flynn,Ferb Fletcher,Isabella Garcia-Shapiro,Baljeet,Buford Van Stomm,Candace Flynn,Adyson Sweetwater,Gretchen,Holly,Ginger Hirano,Emily Kinney,Juliette Bousquet,Goldfish Darkskull,Emma Kingsleigh,Isabelle Garcio-Shapira,Jet,Perry the Platypus,Kiki the Fox,Larry the Hamster Earth Danville The hometown of Phineas,Ferb,Katie and several other PnF Universe members of the team.It is also the home to the Dimension characters members as well. Flynn-Fletcher Residence Googolplex Mall Danville Police Department HQ O.W.C.A. Headquarters The Alley Fireside Girl Lodge Other countries Several other countries like Europe,Paris,Egypt,Hawaii,ect have been seen throughout the EKDC Series. Background Information *The symbol is the shortened form of the Phineas and Ferb logo. Category:Dimensions